Naruto Uzumaki!!
Naruto Uzumaki!! (うずまきナルト!!, Uzumaki Naruto!!) je 1.kapitola ze série Naruto. Shrnutí Naruto vyvádí další lumpárnu - maluje na obličeje Hokagů, nejsilnějších ninjů ve vesnici. Musí si pro něj dojít jeho mistr na Akademii, Umino Iruka, který je naštvaný a nechá celou třidu včetně Naruta opakovat Henge no Jutsu na zítřejší závěrečné zkoušky. Naruto použije svoji novou techniku - Oiroke no Jutsu, přemění se v nahou slečnu. Večer má za trest čistit sochy Hokagů. Dohlíží na něj Iruka, který mu říká, že nepůjde domů, dokud to neuklidí. Narutovi je to jedno, nikam nespěchá, stejně na něj doma nikdo nečeká. Irukovi je ho líto a pozve ho na rámen. Tam se dozvídá, že Narutovým snem je stát se Hokage, aby ho všichni ve vesnici uznali. Zítřejší závěrečné zkoušky Naruto neudělá - nepovede se mu Bunshin no Jutsu (jeho nejslabší technika). Později večer mu Mizuki řekne jedno malé tajemství, jak záv. zkoušky udělat. Musí ukradnout Svitek pečetí a naučit se z něj jednu techniku. Je to lež, Mizuki chce svitek sám pro sebe, protože obsahuje nebezpečné techniky, které by se mu hodily. Naruto ukradne svitek a učí se techniky na tajném místě v lese. Mizuki zatím roznese zvěst po vesnici o tom, že Naruto ukradnul svitek. Všichni se ho vidají hledat. Jediný Iruka ho najde a dozvídá se o Mizukim. Ale nestihne donést zprávu Hokagemu. Je zasáhnut Mizukiho kunaiema. Mizuki říká Narutovi, že to on je Devítiocasý liščí démon, který před 12 lety zpustošil vesnici a zabil Irukovy rodiče. Mizuki hodí po Narutovi shuriken, ale Iruka se vrhne před něj. Naruto nechápe, proč ho zachránil. Iruka mu řekne, že ví, jak bolí osamění. Sám také nemá rodiče. Naruto utíká pryč. Mizuki i zraněný Iruka se ho vidají hledat. Iruka se promění v Naruta, aby oklamal Mizukiho. Mizuki udělá něco podobného a přemění se v Iruku. Přeměněný Iruka srazí Mizukiho (v Irukově těle) a řekne mu, že Naruto už dávno není Devítiocasý démon, je to příslušník vesnice, Uzumaki Naruto. Mizuki se naštve a chce Iruku zabít. Naruto, který celý rozhovor poslouchal za stromem, ho kopne. Použije svoji novou techniku Kage Bunshin no Jutsu a porazí ho. Iruka ho na oplátku nechá projít Akademií a dá mu ninjovskou čelenku. Naruto se stal plnohodnotným ninjou. Obsah Kdysi dávno žil, byl démon. Liščí podobu, devět ocasů měl. Jednou jimi máchl, bortily se hory, vzdouvala se moře. Těžce zkoušeni, lidé sezvali nindži. Z nich jeden dal všanc vše, co měl a démona zapečetil Sám při tom zhynul. Jméno tohoto nindži bylo Čtvrtý Hokage! Převzato z Naruto-1.díl od nakladatelství CREW. thumb|left|Pomalovaní Hokage Naruto maluje na obličeje Hokagů. Ninjové to hlasí Třetímu Hokagemu, který si zatím ve chvilce volna píše svitky. Ninjové křičí z vrchu Hokageho rezidence na Naruta nadávky, ale Naruto si z toho nic nedělá a myslí si, že je drsný. Hokage přichází a vidí, že Naruto maluje i na jeho obličej. Iruka, mistr na Akademii, který přišel těsně po Třetím, a začne křičet na Naruta, co to dělá během vyučování. Naruto má konečně strach. Po lumpárně, Naruto sedí svázaný ve třídě v Akademii. Iruka mu říká, že zítra jsou závěrečné zkoušky Ninja Akademie a Naruto minule i předminule propadl. Nechápe, thumb|Sexy Technikajak právě teď má ještě čas tropit lumpárny. Narutovi je to putna. Iruka se naštve a nechá celou třídu opakovat Henge no Jutsu (Techniku přeměny). Naruto místo přeměny použije svoji originální techniku - Oiroke no Jutsu (sexy technika). Změní se v nahou slečnu. Iruka překvapen, mu začne téct z nosu krev a odletí pryč. Později toho dne, Naruto čistí obličeje Hokagů a Iruka ho hlídá. Říká mu, že nepůjde domů, dokod to nevyčistí. Naruto nikam nepospíchá, stejně na něj doma nikdo nečeká. Irukovi je mu ho líto a pozve Naruta na rámen. Naruto je šťastný a pospíší si s čištěním. V Ichiraku Ramen se Iruka ptá Naruta, proč čmáral na památník. Cožpak neví, co jsou to Hokage? Naruto ví - Hokage jsou nejsilnější ninjové z vesnice, hlavně Čtvrtý Hokage, který zachránil vesnici před Liščím démonem. Čmáral na obličeje Hokagů, protože jeho snem je stát se Hokagem a všechny předchozí Hokage překonat a tím dokázat vesnici, jak je silný. Naruto požádá Iruku, jestli by mu nepůjčil ninjovskou čelenku. Iruka nechce - Naruto ji dostane až složí zkoušky, je to důkaz, že je uznán jako plnohodnotný ninja. Zítra ráno Iruka ozthumb|left|Narutův sennamuje třídě, že závěrečná zkouška se skládá z Bunshin no Jutsu (Technika klonů). Naruto šílí, Bunshin no Jutsu je jeho nejslabší technika. I přesto se o ni pokouší, ale místo klona, vytvoří nedokonalého, ležícího na podlaze. NEPROSPĚL! Mizuki, druhý člen poroty na zkouškách, se za Naruta přimlouvá s tím, že jednoho klona jakž takž vytvořil... Iruka odmítá - všichni ostatní dokázali vytvořit tři klony, Naruto jenom jediného a navíc nepoužitelného. Po zkouškách, Naruto sedí sám na lavičce před Akademií a dívá se na rodiče, kteří chválí své dcery a syny, kteří zkoušku udělali. Dvě matky si všimnou Naruta a povídají si, že je jenom dobře, že propadl. Byly by z toho jenom problémy. Vždyť je to... thumb|Naruto neudělal zkoušky Naruto odchází. Třetí Hokage si toho všímá a říká Irukovi, že si musí promluvit. Při cestě domů, Mizuki potkává Naruta a jdou spolu si sednout. Mizuki říká Narutovi, že Iruka je vážný člověk. Rodiče mu umřeli, když byl malý, a tak se ve všem musel spolehnout jen sám na sebe. Naruto ale nechápe, proč si zasedl jenom na něj. Mizuki se usměje: "Možná se mu zdá, že se mu podobáš. Určitě si přeje, aby ses stal opravdu silným. Co kdybys zkusil pochopit jeho pocity? ...Ty přeci také nemáš rodiče..." Naruto říká, že chtěl jenom projít. Mizuki mu prozradí jedno speciální tajemství... Naruto se plíží do domu Hokageho. Hokage ho načapá, ale Naruto použije Sexy techniku a Hokage vyletí s krvavým nosem a omdlí. Naruto zatím hledá mezi svitky jeden určitý. Mizuki ho se zlým úsměvem zpovzdálí pozoruje. Naruto sedí v lese a učí se techniky ze svitku. První technika je Technika mnohačetných stínových klonů. Technika, která mu vůbec nejde. thumb|left|Útok Devítiocasého démona před 12 lety Iruka zatím leží v posteli a přemýšlí nad tím, co mu řekl Hokage: "Chápu, jak se cítíš, ale... on stejně jako ty nepoznal rodičovskou lásku..." Iruka si vzpomíná, jak před 14 lety Devítiocasý démon napadl Listovou a jeho museli odtáhnout pryč od boje, i když jeho rodiče ještě bojovali. Na Irukův dům klepe Mizuki. Naruto vyváděl lotroviny a ukradl tajný svitek!! Ninjové se mezitím shromáždili před Třetím Hokagem a nadávají. Třetí Hokage jim říká, že Naruto ukradnul nebezpečný svitek, který vytvořil První Hokage. Při nesprávném použití mohou být následky nepředvídatelné... Od krádeže uplynulo už více než 12 hodin. Ninjové se rozcházejí hledat Naruta. Mizuki si sám zatím říká, že roznese po vesnici ještě trochu tu zvěst a pak oddělá Naruta. Bude to vypadat, že s tím ukradnutým svitkem někam utekl. Naruto je zatím zmožen. Iruka ho našel, ale Naruto vypadá spokojeně. Naučil se jen jednu techniku, kterou ale když ukáže, Iruka ho nechá projít. Iruka nechápe - Naruto trénoval. Ptá se Naruta, co to má na zádech za svitek. Naruto mu říká, že o tom svitku i o tomhle místě mu řekl mistr Mizuki. Mizuki se objevuje a hází na ně kunaie. Iruka odstrčí Naruta a sám jich schytá plnou dávku. Mizuki chce po Narutovi svitek. Iruka křičí, ať mu ho nedává za žádnou cenu. Svitek obsahuje nebezpečné zakázané techniky a Mizuki ho využil k tomu, aby je získal. Mizuki chce říct Narutovi "pravdu"... (Iruka ječí, ať přestane.) Příběh, jak byl před 12 lety zapečetěn liščí démon. Po té události bylo ve vesnici vyhlášeno jedno nařízení, o které nesměl vědět za žádnou cenu Naruto. Naruto se ptá jaký?! Mizuki se řehtá. Je to nařízení, který zakazuje hovořit o tom, že Naruto je ve skutečnosti liščí démon. Démon, který zpustošil celou vesnici a zabil Irukovy rodiče. Nakonec ho Hokage, kterýho Naruto obdivuje, zapečetil a... Celá vesnice mu po všechny roky lhala. Nezdálo se mu divné, že ho všichni nesnášejí? Ani Iruka ho ve skutečnosti nemá rád. thumb|Iruka zachránil Naruta Naruto se začne vztekat. Iruka si vzpomíná dál, co mu říkal Hokage: "Nepoznal rodičovskou lásku, celá vesnice se v jeho přítomnosti cítí nesvá. Proto, aby přitáhl pozornost, nezbylo mu nic jiného než vyvádět lumpárny. Chtěl, aby si ho lidé všímali, ať už to bylo jakýmkoliv způsobem. I když předstírá, jak je silný, tak nejvíc trpí právě on sám." Mizuki na Naruta hází velký shurikenakřičí, že právě tento svitek obsahuje techniku, která ho zapečetila. Iruka se znovu vrhá před Naruta a do zad se mu zabodává shuriken, který hodil Mizuki. Naruto nechápe, proč ho Iruka zachránil. Iruka mu říká, že když mu umřeli rodiče, tak také neměl nikoho, kdo by ho pochválil, kdo by ho ocenil. Byl osamělý. Ve škole ze sebe dělal blbečka, jen aby získal pozornost okolí. Ale byl příliš chytrý, aby byl populární. Takže to bylo lepší než být úplně nikým a tak se stále předváděl. Bolelo to... Iruka brečí a říká, že je to bolestivé, tak osamělé... Měl se víc snažit, aby i on nemusel něco takového protrpět. thumb|left|Irukův pláč Naruto běží pryč se svitkem. Mizuki jde k Irukovi a říká, že Naruto své pocity tak lekho nezmění. Bude chtít použít ten svitek a pomstít se vesnici. Viděl jsi jeho oči? Byly to oči démona. Iruka si vytrhává shuriken a říká, že Naruto takový není. Mizuki jde za Narutem a ještě křičí na Iruku, že nejdřív zabije Naruta, sebere mu svitek a pak vyřídí jeho. Iruka se bolestivě zvedá s tím, že mu to nedovolí. Ninjové zatím ve vesnici křičí, že měli Naruta raději zabít a musí ho dostat dřív než získá démonovu sílu. Třetí Hokage zatím ve věštecké kouli pozoruje Naruta a přemýšlí. Kvůli Mizukiho řečem je teď Naruto k smrti rozrušený, ovládaná síla se může uvolnit a tím, že nese na zádech svitek... Pravděpodobnost, že sám sejme pečeť a stane se liščím démonem je sice minimální, ale jestli k tomu dojde... Iruka našel Naruta a křičí ať mu dá svitek, Mizuki jde po něm. Naruto zastaví a odrazí se na Iruku a vrazí mu. Iruka odletá na zem, Naruto se opře o strom. Iruka se promění v Mizukiho a nechápe, jak ho Naruto poznal. Naruto se na odpověď promění zpátky v Iruku. thumb|Iruka srazí Mizukiho Mizuki nechápe, jak se mohl proměnit ve vraha svých vlastních rodičů... čeho tím chtěl dosáhnout, že ho kryje? Iruka mu odpoví, že nedopustí, aby svitek získal takový blázen jako on. Mizuki mu odporuje, blázen je Iruka. Naruto je stejný jako on. Stejný? Ten, kdo použije techniky z toho svitku, dokáže cokoliv si zamane. Liščí démon nebude váhat ani okamžik, aby tu sílu použil. Iruka souhlasí... Naruto, který celý rozhovor slyšel schovaný za stromem, si uvědomí, že i Iruka si ho neváží. Iruka ale dopoví - liščí démon možná, ale Naruto takový není. Je to skvělý žák, na kterého je hrdý. Má obrovskou snahu a z přemíry snahy je nešikovný, a tak ho nikdo nerespektuje, ale on ví, jak bolí osamění... Už to není liščí démon, je to příslušník Konohy, Skryté Listové vesnice! UZUMAKI NARUTO! thumb|left|Uzumaki Naruto Naruto brečí. Mizuki se naštval a říká Irukovi, že ho sice chtěl zabít až potom, ale rozmyslel si to. A vrhá se s roztočeným shurikenem na Iruku. Naruto se vrhá zpoza stromu a kopne Mizukiho až odletí pryč. NECH MISTRA IRUKU NA POKOJI... JINAK TĚ ZABIJU. Iruka křičí, co tu dělá, proč vylezl? Mizuki se směje, smrada jako jeho dostane jednou ranou. Naruto - jen si to zkus, oplatím ti to tisícinásobně. Naruto použije svoji novou techniku - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Technika stínových klonů). Vytvoří okolo 1000 klonů. Mizuki se začíná bát. Naruto se na něj vrhá. thumb|Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Iruka se směje, Naruto dokázal vytvořit tisíc klonů a navíc to nejsou jen přeludy, ale plnohodnotné kopie vyvolané pokročilou technikou stínových klonů. Mizuki je poražen! Iruka si pozve Naruta k sobě, chce mu něco dát... thumb|left|Naruto odmaturoval Ninjové si pořád dělají starosti - Naruta ještě nenašli. Třetí Hokage přichází a říká jím, že Naruto se zanedlouho vrátí. Naruto otevírá oči. Má na sobě ninjovskou čelenku. Iruka mu gratuluje k úspěšnému složení zkoušek a pozve ho na ramen. Naruto šťasten ho objímá. Iruka křičí bolestí a pomyslí si, že Narutovi chtěl ještě povykládat o tom, že těžkosti toho být ninjou ho teprve čekají, ale to může počkat, než se posadí ke stolu. Postavy # Čtvrtý Hokage (zmíněn) # Uzumaki Naruto # Třetí Hokage # Iruka # Mizuki # Devítiocasý liščí démon (flashback) # Ibara # Tsubaki # Akame Iwana # Bekkō # Yajirobee # Irukovy rodiče Jutsu # Henge no Jutsu # Oiroke no Jutsu # Kage Bunshin no Jutsu # Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu # Shunshin no Jutsu # Tōmegane no Jutsu